I'am
by nurikos-lil-angel
Summary: A group of goddesses join the Inuyasha cast--they are of course made up by my friends and I. There some Fruits Basket characters also...So it's not just an Inuyasha fic.


Inuyasha is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashii and Akika, Fultiarna nad all the other Goddess'es are copyrighted to one of my friends...  
I'm just using them for the story. With that in mind...enjoy the Fic.....  
  
WARNING:This is a song fic based on the song "I'am" By Godsmack....also, the song has nothing to do with Rika or Faoiltiarna or any of the other characters...Just Sesshoumaru and Akika. (this isn't a song fic....however I thought the song went good with the story...listen to it sometime...^^ it started out as a song fic though...however the plot got to long and it kinda drifted out of the orignal plot to much...so I had to make it a regular fic. Gomen!)  
~nurikos_lil_angel~ aka Fuu-chan and kagome_chan648  
  
* ~~I'am~~*  
Part 1:" The Demon Prince'es Curse...Sesshoumaru's Betrayel."  
  
Akika held her staff out in front of her, her dark hair blew in the wind as the smoke from her attack rushed past her. She glared at her enemy coldly.  
The demon watched her movements as she moved closer to him hold her staff up to his chest as dark energy streamed from it. "Back down....you know you can't win..."  
  
"Heh...are you absolutly sure of what you speak...?" The demon asked. He put his hand around the end of her staff and pushed it back away from himself.   
"How dare you question my power...Sesshoumaru, getting alittle to full of your self, aren't   
you?" Akika smirked and put her staff down, holding it by her side.  
Sesshoumaru looled at her. "Give up....?"   
"No....But you realize even if I tired to...I couldn't hurt you..." Akika said sounding someone emotionless as she spoke. Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously. "Heh... just shows how weak you are..."  
"Silence...." Akika looked at him for a momment then turned around in shock at hear something explode behind her.  
"what the...?!"  
"It's been along time...Akika" The voice of a young girl came from above the nearby forest trees.   
"Rika...!?" Akika looked at her shocked. "I thought I killed you..?!"  
"Killed me...? I can't die that easily...even if you are the Goddess of Death..." Rika said coldly crossing her arms. She then landed on the ground and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "well well...who do we have here...?" she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his chest leaning against him. Sesshoumaru backed away some and pushed her away. "And just what do you think your doing?....fool..." He asked then growled at her coldly. "Oh, your no fun!" Rika moved closer to him again and wrapped her arms around him. "Come on....let me have some fun with you!" she smiled slyly. Akika glared at her and picked up her staff again. "Leave him be, Rika!!!" she yelled angerly. "Oh come now Aki....I am the goddess of " Distruction" after all!" Rika teased.   
"Get away from him! .....Right...Now...!" she held up her staff and aimed it at Rika, shooting dark energy at her.  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Let her be Akika...." He said calmly smiling at her like he had an idea. She watched him curiuosly.   
"What...? You'd better not be plannig anything...!!!" Rika growled at the two.  
"Hehehe...Rika...pitiful thing....Sesshoumaru, why are you alowing her to do such things to you, another fimilar voice said as Rika kissed Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled under his breathe. "Why are you hear Faoiltiarna...?" he question as she approched the group. "Why...? You almost killed Inuyasha...and you ask why I'm hear?" Faoiltiarna smirked.  
"Dont you dare hurt him!" Akika yelled coldly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the goddess, her purple eyes glaring at him coldly, as she pushed her bangs out of her face. Faoiltiarna smirked, grabbed Rika by her shirt, she then turned to look at Akika "Well now....I didn't come here to have a nice chat with him...I came here to kill him!" She looked back at Rika and threw her to the side. "...now get out of my way..."  
"How dare you...!" Rika growled sitting on the ground pouting.  
"Faoiltiarna....?!" Inuyasha jumped through the trees as he came to the forest clearing and looked at everyone shocked. "I told you not to come here alone!" He growled.   
"I'm a disobideant person!" Faoiltiarna said. She held out out her hand as a ball of energy appeared it, they watched as it turned into a gust of wind and flew at Sesshoumaru like a hurricaine trowing him into a nearby rock. "Caught you off gaurd, eh?" Faoiltiarna smirked.  
"Sesshoumaru...!?" Akika went over to him. "I'm okay..." He said standing up again.  
"You stole those powers from Mai!" Akika yelled at Faoiltiarna, in shock.(Mai: Goddess of Wind".)  
"Faoiltiarna stop it! Leave him be...you'll get hurt!" Inuyasha yelled with a worried look in his eyes. "Don't worry...I can handle it..." She answered smirking at Akika and Sesshoumaru.  
"No you can't! Not by yourself!!!" Inuyasha growled.  
Sesshoumaru stood up, glaring at Faoiltiarna. "your going to pay for that!" he yelled at her coldly. "Really....go ahead.....enlighten me..." Faoiltiarna smirked as the cresent moon on the demons forehead began to glow, a passing wond rushed by from the energy that formed around him, as he suddenly turned into his true form. A hugs white demon dog stood before them. He growled at all of them, turning to look at Faoiltiarna. "hehehe....baka....you shouldn't have done that..." Her staff began to glow a bright purple as she spoke, she foucused her energy on the dog youkai and then shut her eyes for a momment. She then re-opened them and watched as Sesshoumaru's cresent moon began glow purple like the wand. "You forget ...I'm the goddess of Wolves, and animals in general...there for I can take controll of them, well, their minds anyway...however, I do prefer not to hurt them. But I'll make an exception for you!" she laughed. Sesshoumaru suddenly started to change form again, he returned to his "Human" form for only a few seconds, trying to fight off her mind controll. "Oh, Sesshou..." Akika went over and slowly wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her in shock, his cresent moon partly glowing red for Faoiltiarna's spell. He tried to fight it but couldn't as he changed into his dog form again, this time walking over to stand next to his "master".   
  
Faoiltiarna laughed some. "Now Sesshoumaru...." She looked at the otherss. "Kill them....all except for Inuyasha of course..." she said slyly and watched as he charged twards the group who quickly got ther weapons ready to fight. "Faoiltiarna let him go!!!" Akika yelled, glaring at her. Faoiltiarna just smirked saying nothing to her "friend". Akika quickly moved out of the way as Sesshoumaru lunged at her she held up her staff to block his attack. "And why aren't you attacking him...hmmm?" Faoiltiarna taunted, watching the Goddess as she did nothing but block his attacks.  
"faoiltiarna stop this! If you lose controll of Sesshoumaru he's going to kill you, and you know that Akika can do the same!" Inuyasha yelled running over to Faoiltiarna and looking her dead in the eyes. She looked at him, she knew he was right because stop it now. "I'm sorry Inuyasha....But now that I've started it...I have to finish it..." she answered. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt....just becareful..." he paused for a second. "I'll be here, I won't let them hurt you..." He finished then looked back over at the fight.  
  
Akika and Rika dodged attacks from the huge demon; Rika every now and then aimed blots of lighting at him with her staff, just to get him to back away...since she had no real attacks that could do much damage. Akika turned to look at Faoiltiarna. "Release him damn it!!!" she yelled.  
"Make me..."  
Akika growled holding her staff up in the air, aiming at the wolf goddess, but quikley turned back around just in time to be hit by one of Sesshoumaru's attacks. He went flying through and landed of the ground about 100 yards away. She did move for a second,still in shock or actually being hot for once. Sesshoumaru howled loudly and shack around some, he turned and glared at his possesser, growling deeply. He laid down on the ground, after howling again his cresent moon again begining to glow brightly, this time with a blue light. Akika looked up didn't stand just yet. A bright light formed around Sesshoumaru as he changed one final time. He eyes changed from red to their normaly golden color. He dropped down onto one knee weakly. He looked at seeing Akika get up in the distance, he stood up as she approched him. "Akika....what happened?" he asked, not remembering that he had attacked her, but slowly however the memory of it ws coming back. "Heh....it's nothing you need to worry about..." she answered, looking away from him. "It was me, wasn't it...?" he asked, suddenly he reached out and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Forgive me.....I didn't mean to attack you like that..." he said, still hugging her he rested his head on top of hers. She wasn't sure hwat to say, she just hugged him back. "It's okay....It's not your fault..."  
Rika,Faoiltiarna and Inuyasha watched the two, and were all strangely amused by the whole thing.  
Faoiltiarna screamed as Inuyasha was stabbed in the side by a huge cat demon's claw, only a little smaller then Sesshoumaru's dog form. "Inuyasha!!!" she cried and could only watch as the cat demon threw Inuyasha up the air and watched as he hit the ground. The huge orange cat demon growled at the group evilly. Now glaring at Faoiltiarna...   
  
__________________  
I'm leaving you there for now....ja ne...  
*~~I'am~~* part 2: "Enter Midori The Goddess of Life, And The Cursed Cat Demon!" 


End file.
